


Nightmare

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: The night brings its share of demons, not all he can fight alone.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Venom (2018) gave me life. And writing inspiration. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

At night when their human sleeps, Venom materialises itself out of the man’s still body. Sometimes all Venom would do was stare; to stare at the body they shared, to stare at the room they lived in, to stare at the world outside the window. Other times, Venom would roam around the room, still tethered to the sleeping figure by inky, black tendrils. Venom would quietly raid the freezer, munching on frozen tater tots or chocolate. But what Venom liked best was to form a gross approximation of a human body and lay next to their sleeping human, mimicking breathing, and wondering what it was like to be human. And when the soft light of dawn would shine on their body, Venom would sink back under Eddie’s skin.

 

This night was different. Venom emerged from Eddie’s body once more only to see the man writhing around as if he were in pain. Immediately Venom scanned the room for a threat, but there was none.

**Eddie.**

There was no response but the man still thrashed about in the bed, fingers pulling at the bedsheets.

Venom sank back in and accessed their thoughts. The images of them falling from the platform after the fight with Riot and Carlton Drake played again and again. The thoughts tasted bitter, disgusting.

Venom does not emerge again from the man’s shivering body. They wanted to stay, to understand what was wrong, to help.

 

**Eddie.**

“Yeah?” Eddie whispered into his sleeve, Venom thought it was unnecessary but it was a quirk of his human and he said nothing about it.

**Is something wrong?**

“What do you mean?” Eddie looked around the office building, presumably to make sure no one was looking at them.

**Yesterday night, you were in… pain. You were thinking about the fight and it distressed you.**

“Oh,” An empty response. “It was a nightmare. It’s when you dream of something bad.”

**Why would you dream of something bad? It makes you upset.**

Eddie shifted uncomfortably and looked down. There was no need for Venom to physically see it happen, they could feel the minute movements.

“It’s not on purpose, it just happens,” Eddie’s voice was filled with an immense sorrow that tasted wrong on Venom’s tongue.

**What can we do to make you feel less pain?**

Venom felt Eddie bristle at the question, followed by a swallow. The smell of salt and water forming in the man’s eyes.

No one spoke.

 

When the night came again, the man slipped into a fitful sleep as Venom watched quietly. The man’s eyes would shoot open, gasping for air. He was dreaming of drowning in the murky water with debris from the rocket plunging into the cold dark water around him. His eyes were glazed over, still engulfed in the memory, not even noticing that Venom had materialised before going back to sleep.

The nightmares tasted vile.

When it happened again, Venom enveloped the crying man fully.

“Thank you,” Eddie whispered into the slimy body surrounding him.

**Sleep now.**

A piercing alarm jolted the man awake and Venom knew that it was their cue to retreat. They rumbled with content under the man’s skin, knowing that they helped the man sleep easy again.

**Eddie, are you better now?**

Eddie nodded, toothpaste foam dripping from his mouth. He washed it out before attempting to speak. His voice still thick with sleep.

“We will see a psychiatrist, it’s a person who helps with the thoughts we have,” Eddie looked down again.

**We can help. We can fix you.**

“No V, not this time,” he was serious.

Venom did not argue.

 

The Zoloft pill was milky white in Eddie’s cupped hand. It smelled foreign. Revolting. They did not want it in their body, but they knew just how tortured their Eddie felt. Venom knew not to argue when it started to dissolve and melt into their core.

The medication numbed them. Slowed them down.

It hurt them.

But Venom knew not to say anything. They wanted to help Eddie. Even if meant losing themselves.

 

“V?” Eddie’s voice sounded muffled. “Venom?”

**Eddie.**

“You didn’t reply,” his voice sounded so distant, so tired.

**The medication. It makes us slow.**

“Oh,”

**Did you need something?**

“I just needed to know you were there,”

**We are always here Eddie, always here for you, for us.**

“Always?”

**Yes. Sleep now.**

Venom engulfed Eddie’s body and felt the man relax into the cocoon they made.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I only write sad things? Someone explain to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
